


The Fifty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [52]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Megan sidled up to the two men who were standing in a quiet corner of Simon's kitchen, talking intimately. 

"Well, boys," she said, "what are you two doing hiding out here all by yourselves this close to midnight?" Jim looked annoyed at the interruption, but Blair just smiled softly, tilting his head slightly to the side before answering. 

"Just going over this past year, looking back at the good, the bad, and the ugly." 

"Ah, that would be my arrival, your almost-drowning and your hair post almost drowning." Megan quipped, tipping her beer bottle so that it clinked with Blair's. 

"Which of those is supposed to be the good?" asked Jim with a dour expression. Blair nudged him ungently in the ribs. 

"Play nice, man. It's New Year's Eve." His words forestalled the reply that had been about to leap from Megan's mouth. With another grin Blair continued. "Jim just wants to make sure that none of the ladies here get a chance to kiss me at midnight." 

It was Jim's turn to nudge Blair's ribs, but he was gentler and Blair dissolved into paroxysm of laughter as Jim knowingly caught him in just the right spot. 

"As if any of us would risk so much as a buss on the lad's cheek with you on the same planet, Ellison." Megan ducked out of the room, chuckling before either man could reply. Blair turned back to Jim, still laughing gently. 

"I guess you've pretty much marked me as your territory, man." 

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, Sandburg." Jim growled at him before swooping down and claiming his lips in a heady kiss. 

Blair didn't even hear the final countdown or shouts of "Happy New Year" coming from the living room. Besides, he didn't need the wishes - any year that started with Jim's tongue down his throat was guaranteed to be a good one. 

* * *

Happy New Year Senadians. 

Pumpkin  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: Gorgeous men on sale! 

"Man, half off! Cool!" 

"Hmm?" 

"Oh, nothing, man, sorry." <typeity type type type>

"You're not ordering anything online, are you?" 

<pause> "Whadaya mean?" 

"Sandburg...." 

<mumble> "uh oh, it's 'sandburg', i'm in trouble." 

"Yeah, you'll be in big trouble if that credit card number gets stolen and we get socked for a bunch of stuff we never bought!" 

"First of all, the credit card companies generally only hold you to the first $50 of it. And second of all, I'm sending the number in two separate e-mail items, so the safety has just skyrocketed. And thirdly... Jim, come here." 

<grudgingly rising from the sofa to come over to look over Blair's shoulder, only half-paying attention to the fact that his hand is now playing in Blair's hair> "Chief, what are those?" 

"THOSE are pictures out of the calendar I just ordered. Can you believe these calendars are half off? Look at these guys! I mean, the artistry...." 

"The men, Sandburg, I get it." _sigh_ "You only love me for my body, don't you? When my pecs sag, you'll be outta here, right?" 

"Oh yeah, Jim, definitely. But for now,"  <burrow, untuck, stroke, pinch> "lemme see how they're doing...." 

* * *

Anyhow, there are two good sites for male erotic calendars that have their '99 calendars on sale half off. The best (IMHO) is <http://www.jeffpalmer.com> (he does a beautiful AIDS Benefit calendar, as well as a couples-necking calendar called "Passion"). The other is <http://www.10percent.com> and they have a pretty big selection of stuff. :) 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, you ate the chocolate I was saving for the taste test." 

"I figured we could do a test on how well I can tell one taste when it's masked by another." 

"Not a bad idea. What was the other taste you where going to try...mmmph..." 

"Sandburg, pure Sandburg, baby." 

-end- 

Firefrog  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Blair couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to find out why Rhonda was just so... up. 

She was trying to keep it restrained, but he noticed she was smiling more than usual. Even when the Mayor's assistant called in (Rhonda's least favorite person in all of Creation, who treated all other administrative personnel like dog food), she transferred him into Simon without a single comment on his parentage, lack of breeding or his future home for all eternity. 

Blair wandered slowly over, amazed to hear her humming under her breath. 

"Hey, Rhonda! Boy, you look great today." Geeze, she wore her hair up. She never did that! Took too much effort, she said. 

"Thanks! How are you?" 

Woah, big smile. "You look like you won the lottery or something. What's up?" 

Rhonda giggled. _Giggled_. 

"Well, you see, I've finally decided to do something nice just for me. No family, work, or husband involved. " 

"That's great! It's always important to take time out for yourself. So, what are you going to do?" 

"Well, a bunch of on-line friends and I are going to get together for a party." 

"Great! I hope you all have fun." 

A shadow crossed Rhonda's face, then she nodded, as if a decision had been made. 

"Can I talk to you for a min? In the break room?" 

Blair frowned. "Of course." 

The slipped quietly out of the bullpen, only Jim noticing. Blair gave Jim a thumbs-up, and he nodded and returned to his paperwork. 

Blair closed the door to the break room after they had entered, and turned to find Rhonda _bouncing_. 

"Sorry about this. This is really private, but I need to tell _someone_ and I know you won't judge me on this, and..." 

"Whoa, what would I judge you on? Anything that makes you this happy is good." He frowned. "Unless you put a contract out on that putz from the Mayor's office." 

More giggles. "No, although that would make me happy, also. See, my friends are all members of a list that admires cute guys from certain TV shows and, well, speculates on how they would function in certain, er, relationships." 

"What? I speak academic, but that went right by me." 

"Oh, drat. Ok, I know you watch X-Files. Do you feel Mulder and Scully are romantically involved?" 

"Hell, no. Maybe the first season or two, but not after she got cancer and all that." 

"Ok, we don't either. But, we do see Mulder romantically involved with Skinner or Krycek." 

"You DO?" 

"Er, yeah. You know how some guys like the idea of two girls in their porn? Well, this list is mostly of women, and some gay men, who write about two characters, mostly men but some women, who have homosexual relationships." 

Rhonda shrugged weakly. 

"You know, now that you point it out, I can kinda see Skinner and Mulder. I mean, why else would he put up with all that crap?" 

"Exactly! And these two cons I'm going to are all slash based. Oh, slash is the name of the genre of writing we do." 

"So you all are going to do what, sit around and drool over gay porn or something?" 

"I sure hope so! It's a chance to be with a bunch of people who feel the same as I do, and not worry about hearing hateful comments or being labeled a 'freak'." 

Blair chuckled. "Sounds like fun. Enjoy yourself." 

Rhonda gave Blair a quick hug. "Thanks. I knew you'd understand." 

They left the break room and Blair sat down next to Jim to complete his share of the paperwork. 

"Hey, Chief. I'm glad to know you are such a good friend to everyone." 

Blair blushed lightly. "Thanks." 

"And, being such a good friend, you could get some information from Rhonda about how to join in this discussion." 

Blair blinked at his paperwork, then looked up to stare at Jim. 

"Hey, the whole idea of Skinner topping Mulder, you gotta admit that sounds like fun." 

Blair opened his mouth, then slowly closed it again when nothing came out. 

\--finis-- 

Eliz1349  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Re: what would Jim and Blair do if caught in a blizzard...here's one idea... 

* * *

I can see Blair and Jim checking on their neighbors to make sure they have everything they need to survive the blizzard. Then when the snow has slowed down or stopped, they would bundle up and join Rafe and Brown in a borrowed police 4 wheel drive and have fun cruising the streets, unsticking people from snow drifts, and helping those like doctors and nurses who need to get to the hospital but can't get their own cars out. Then when Rafe and Brown let Blair and Jim off at the apartment to get some rest, I can see the guys too _wired_ to sleep, so they make a small snowman near the parking lot. The argument over how to decorate the snowman leads to a friendly snowball fight which is joined by others out digging out their cars. When Jim sees that Blair is beginning to turn blue and shivering from the cold, he takes his _guppy_ inside, starts up the fireplace and makes hot cocoa while Blair takes a hot shower. While Jim showers, Blair makes a nest of comforters, pillows and the hot cocoa and marshmallows by the fireplace. And that is where the guys relax for the evening as the sun goes down over Cascade. 

:-) 

rikwen  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: same theme -- what J &B might do in a blizzard 

In my mind, Jim is sprawled on the couch, with a cozy fire, reading a military strategy book and Blair is typing up notes and stealing little adoring glances when he thinks he's safe. Jim smirks to himself, his certainty of Blair's feelings solidifying when he stretches out and 'accidentally' prods Blair with a bare foot and the rush of pheromones fills the air. Sure now, he worms his foot under the laptop, ignoring Blair's imitation of a deer-in-the-headlights and sensuously strokes the bulge he finds there. 

Hope wars with fear as Blair tries to make his mouth work. That'd never been a problem before. "Ol' never at a loss for words" is totally speechless. Chuckling, Jim sits up long enough to set the laptop aside and haul Blair down to lay full-length on top of his chiseled body. Blair try again to speak, to ask what is happening? When did the pod people grab his 'real' roommate? But Jim forestalls the questions by giving Blair's mouth something better to do. 

"Shhh, baby. I know." Small teasing kisses trace Blair's lips. "I've know all along. I was just waiting for you to catch up." 

Pressing Blair's hips down as he grinds his own upwards, Jim soon has them both panting. One hard squeeze of Blair's bottom sends him over the edge, yelling. The vision of his guide in the throws of an orgasm he orchestrated sends Jim along behind. Sated, they curl around each other and drift off to sleep. 

-fini- 

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: blizzard--stocking stuffer 

Blair sitting at the table working on a craft project -- Christmas stockings \-- he's putting Jim's name on one that is about 10'' long from top to toe and three fingers wide . Jim's name is written with the J at the top and the M on the ankle with a piece of elastic looped around the top . 

Jim walks in and comments about it being sort of small and Blair replies that it's big enough for what "Santa" plans to stuff in it . Jim raises an eyebrow but lets it pass. 

Christmas morning Jim goes down stairs for coffee and Blair is stretched out on the couch with a short red T on -- Jim nearly passes out as his eyes travel down Blair's length to see his "stocking" stuffed with....... 

My Jim scenario is Jim dressed in nothing but a small strategically placed sprig of mistletoe and red ribbon...... 

:-) 

tc angela k  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"SANDBURG!" Jim shouted. 

Blair's face popped over the edge of the railing upstairs. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, man....I didn't mean to distract you from the movie." 

"Well, then why did you?" Jim grumbled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. 

"You didn't hear it?" 

"Hear what? I WAS trying to watch TV. Since when is checking your email so funny?" 

"It's just this .wav file that one of my list-sibs sent me. It's too damn funny." 

"What's it of? Not another copy of that Donald Duck orgasm file?" Jim asked as he climbed the stairs. 

"No man, this is better." 

"You're kidding." 

"No way. You know that Watchman show we watch? It's a .wav of Joe and Jake, er...exploring ancient bonding techniques. Yeah. That's it." 

"And that's funny?" 

"Sure." 

Jim looked at his lover dubiously. "Lemme hear it, Chief." 

Blair played the file again, watching Jim's expression go from bored to surprised. 

When it was finished, Jim looked at Blair and dead panned, "They're bumping uglies." 

"Well, I would have used more tact, but yeah, essentially that's what it supposed to sound like." 

The bigger man shrugged and then started walking back down the stairs. Blair looked at his retreating back and grinned before going back to his screen. 

Jim stopped halfway down the stairs and looked up towards the loft again. "Hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah, big guy?" 

"Want to explore some of those bonding rituals?" 

Jim heard the laptop snap shut and bit back a small chuckle. He glanced up just in time to see Blair's face over the railing, looking very exasperated. 

"Jim? You're still on the steps. Hello? Work with me here." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"I'm horny, I'm naked and you are still on the damn steps." 

"On my way, lover. On my way." 

\--end-- 

JadeRyan  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, have you ever wondered how many great stories are online for people to read ?" 

"Nope. Are there so many?" 

"Yes. The time it takes to write, correct, put online. You know, it's not all fun and games. Then you have to wonder if people will like it. Or if they will take the time to answer. Stressful Jim, very stressful." 

"Then why do they bother. I mean, why do it?" 

"Jim, when you like to write, well, for me, it kind of a compulsion. Hm, I'm not sure that's the right word. I love it. A feeling of satisfaction. Like I've accomplished something." 

"That's great, Chief." 

"Anyway, there have been so many wonderful stories I've read and not sent emails to the authors. I've been rushed, or think I'll do it later. That's the only thanks they get, so I'm going to tell them I really appreciate the time and effort they spent writing." 

"Okay, but can you write them in the morning, Chief? I, hm, it's late, we really ought to go to bed." 

" No. This is one time I'm taking the time to write, right now. You go on, I'll go to bed later. Jim, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing, just getting you a cup of cocoa and a blanket. I know you Sandburg, you'll be up all night. Besides, I like snuggling." 

-finis- 

Kaci  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim's head swung sideways as he heard Blair's whoop from the other room. "Everything okay in there?" 

"Oh, sorry Jim! Yeah, I'm fine, just read something funny on the list, that's all." 

"For a school list, sounds like you guys are having too much fun to me...." 

"Oh, well, this one isn't specifically a school list. I mean, it kinda could be, more in a cultural anthro view, but I'm just on it for fun. See--" 

"Thanks for offering, I really don't need to know, though." 

"But you're the one who...." 

Jim swooped in from behind, glad he'd been able to sneak up on his lover without being detected. "Gotcha!" 

:) 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

The two men kissed for a long time, unwilling for the moment to do anything else. The taste and texture of each mouth was something both men had wanted to explore for too long to give up now. Tongues swirled together as the heat between them continued to escalate and now Blair was rubbing himself against the bigger man involuntarily. Trapped on his back with Blair's body holding him down on the couch, Jim could only gently push Blair's shoulder in order to give him some room. His tongue never left Blair's mouth as he reached one hand down to unzip Blair's jeans. 

Blair jerked back like he'd been bitten, and scrambled off the couch and straight onto the floor, leaving Jim lying on the couch struck dumb, but still hard and throbbing. 

"No way, Sandburg - not again!" 

Tears came to Blair's eyes as he looked up at his best friend, his room-mate, the man he'd been in love with for what seemed like his whole life. Instinctively, he knew that his time had come, there was no hiding anymore. He stood up slowly, tears beginning to fall as taunts from high school and bitter girlfriends came back to haunt him. 

Jim was transfixed by the look of utter misery on Blair's face, and it wasn't until the younger man had stripped off his jeans and shorts and was standing there, miserable and naked, that he thought to look down. 

Blair's penis, perfectly shaped and beautifully formed, stood proudly erect from Blair's body. Even as Jim watched, the lovely member began to wilt under his inspection. 

The older man understood the reason for Blair's misery and with that thought swung his legs over the couch to sit in front of his friend. 

"Oh sweetheart - you're beautiful." Saying that, he took the three and a half inches of semi rigid flesh into his mouth and began to suck gently. 

the end! 

Yvette  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Arghhhhh!" came the cry from the lap-top 

"What is it, Jim?" came Blair's voice from the kitchen. 

"Remember you told me to try writing fiction, because the silly people who produce and distribute Watchman don't see the 'obvious sexual chemistry'... Well, every time I try and write this story or the character in the story, it keeps being me, or at least I think it is." 

"There is this site, it talks about Mary Sueing, ask your list sibs. MSing is an interesting idea that shows up across fandoms. People have a desire to..mpphhhh..no fair kissing when I'm cooking. " 

"I can't think of a lot better things to do with that mouth than talk, and my hands than type." 

-fini- 

Rchaya  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Uh, Sandburg? Would you know the french word for.....uh,.....um.....well, prick?" 

"Ooookay, I'll bite on this one. And you need this word for what purpose, exactly?" 

"That information is on a "need to know" basis, Chief." 

"And _I_ don't need to know?" 

"In a word....No." 

"In a word.....in your dreams, big guy." 

"Exactly." 

-end- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObSenad: 

"I dunno, Chief. It's... kinda weird-looking. Like a prop from 'Lost in Space'." 

"That's what makes it cool, Jim. It's _different_." 

"Different." 

"Yeah. I mean, would you rather have a tan-colored box sitting on your desk, or a little piece of Art Deco with Internet access?" 

"I think the tan-colored box would blend in more." 

"Nah. Teal and grey works great with our color scheme." 

"We have a color scheme?" 

"Let me put it to you this way, Jim babe: Would you rather run with the pack and help Bill Gates take over the world, or would you rather be unique, individual, special? Like we already are?" 

... 

"Okay, Blair. We'll get the iMac." 

-fini- 

MT  


* * *

Tidbit #15 

ObSenad: 

"I'm ready to go. What's taking so long?" Jim was standing next to the door, clearly in a hurry to get to work. 

"Easy, man! I just have to put my books in my backpack and I'm ready." 

The two were in the truck and headed down Prospect Street less than 5 minutes later. Jim reached over and turned the radio on to catch the weather report. After a few minutes of inane banter between the 'radio personalities', a song began to play and Blair's face lit up. 

"Hey, I love this song! It's got a great beat to it." He bounced a little in the seat, dancing, and sang the words softly, while Jim just smiled at his antics and tuned into the words. 

Who's got the hooch, baby?  
Who's got the only sweetest thing in the world? Who's got the love, who's got the friendship, friendship? Who's got the only sweetest thing in the world? 

The song ended and the hourly news and weather report came on as Jim pulled into the University lot. He pulled up in front of Hargrove Hall, where Blair had his first class. 

"Hey, Jim, thanks for the lift," Blair enthused as he got out of the truck. "I'll grab a ride later... see ya!" 

"No problem. Have a good day, Hooch." 

The truck had pulled away before Blair stopped short where he was. "Hooch?" he asked himself. "Nah, must've been hearing things." 

\--the end-- 

Angela  


* * *

Tidbit #16 

ObSenad: 

"Dammit, I know you are here..." 

"Jim, ah Big Guy, what's wrong?" Peeking at his lap top to insure no damage had been done by his angry sentinel. 

"I had a story, book marked, then the power went off..." 

"Power my power cells!" quick check reinsuring no damage and batteries now set at full charge. 

"Yeah, it came unplugged somehow....anyway I lost the addy." 

"What's the story's name?" 

"mumble mumble"  <sheepish look>

"What?" 

"I can't remember; it was about that TV show we like, but a crossover with Highlander. Not knowing one was a pre-immortal, Methos sent them to Duncan's island, then met them when they got back {see the young guy was immortal} he had died in a water fountain. Then he realized the big guy was a sentinel and the other a guide. But we knew the way they were supposed to be 'cause he [Methos] was a guide once. Then the power went out and I lost the story and can't find it!" 

"Well sorry, but I don't know that one, maybe someone on the list will?" 

"Yeah! Somebody sent it to me from one of the lists and now I can't find them either, so ObSenad time I guess." <pouty look> "Say, Blair?" 

"Nope, nada, no way big guy, you are on your own this time!" 

\--end-- 

Tricia  


* * *

>End Sentinel Tidbits File #52

 

 


End file.
